Minecraft: A Crafter's World
by Vickironica
Summary: Zoey was one of those special people called Crafters. Most people only get to cook or mine, but Zoey can do all of that. She's pretty skilled at hunting monsters as well, so everyone's jealousy takes over their kindness when it comes to her. With no friends to keep her company Zoey doesn't do much but survive. But now theres someone, or something, she likes hanging out with.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Vickironica back in action with a new terrible story why am I saying this. So like, because of my stupid internet problem, I write more stories on Wattpad than I do on here... ((It's fixed right now so I'm updating while I can hooray me!))**

 **Uhh, this is just a stupid minecraft story idea I came up with and have accidentally gotten attached to. Oops?**

 **I really don't have much to say even though it's been a while, other than tell me which stories you want me to update and work on first, and please comment! Also, expect a new Supernatural/Creepypasta crossover crack story coming out. Remember the Killers and Countries story? This one is 10 times worse so far. It's a one shot I'm writing with my friend Ren and now I just remembered I should update my Aot story oh crap...**

 **Uhh, I'll let you read now! Please comment! Tell me what you think. And I sound so cliche right now omg. Welp. Till next chapter guys~!**

* * *

"Maybe. I should expand my house..." I look around and notice with all of my stuff I keep getting, I'm going to run out of room pretty quick.

Thank god I don't have to ask anyone in the village for help. The lumberjack in the village is a jerk...

See, this is probably where I go on and explain why I'm so special and whatnot, but meh... Probably should still explain.

I'm what people call a crafter. Crafters are kinda rare I guess, but seriously not _that_ rare. Uh, we have the ability to do literally everything, plus more. Most people in life can either only farm or only fish or only chop trees or only mine. Well, crafters can do all of that.

Because I can get all my resources myself, people are probably jealous of me and hate me because of it. You know theres like one crafter in every village right? Why only me?

Um, moving on. Okay now that that's over with, my name is Zoey. Probably pretty obvious but who cares.

Yes introductions are over! Never want to do that again. Um, on with (or i guess beginning) the story!

I look out the window. Almost dark huh? Fine by me. Bring it on mobs. I grab my stone ax and iron sword just in case. Maybe I'll bring my iron pickaxe and some food along too, just for good measure, you know? While I'm out there I might as well get cobblestone.

...

Back into the wild, once again all alone. Yeah uh, how many friends do you think I have if everyone in the village hates me? I don't even live in the village. (Guess I should have told you the village is named Nolito so you know for later.) I live in the country I guess. Nolito is barely visible from where my house is, which I built myself. Thanks a lot guys. So helpful.

It's just a simple house made of wood and cobblestone. Maybe I should add more cobblestone... Yeah, why not. And while I'm rebuilding, I'll live underground. Guess I'm gonna need more cobblestone and maybe a shovel for later.

A cave would be nice right about now, then... If it's small enough maybe I could just use it as a secret base or something to keep all my diamonds (for when i get some i mean) in.

I walk around, searching for something to get supplies in. It's already dark by now. Mobs should be spawning soon, if they haven't already.

In case you're wondering, no we are not all blocky. All the mobs and humans I mean. Everything else is. So um, yeah. Oh yeah, we don't all look the same either. All the villagers look different. All the zombies look different if you actually take enough time to look at them... I guess skeletons bones are bigger or smaller, but thats it. Spiders and enderman and creepers might come in different sizes but that's literally it.

Enough about that. How did I get distracted again? Something about blocks I think...

Back to finding a cave. I live next to a forest in a grassland, so I search ... Well, everywhere. Mining at night, huh? Reminds me of that song. Don't mine at night. Yeah, that one... Oh well.

In the middle-edge of the forest, I find one. A cave. Or really, just a giant hole, but iron and coal are there too. I look more closely at it. Okay that is literally perfect.

Looking more closely, I could see that it was just like a good-sized hole in the ground. In the hole were passageways, which were actually real caves. I could put a couple iron doors there, and no mobs could get in. And if I were ever to expand, I'd get resources too. Best of all, it's hidden. Put some dirt there and a tree or two, it'd be almost impossible to find unless you we're looking for it.

Probably only use this as a secret base though, seeing as even if the village doesn't like me, they still need to know where I am. But a secret base! Now no one can steal any of my important resources like iron again. Yes it has happened before.

I enter it and place up a couple torches so mobs won't spawn. This could do nicely. I start mining and making the base bigger. I'll work on it more over time, but it's still night. I need to remember that.

An arrow flies by my face, only a few inches off. Turning around, I take out my sword to find a skeleton at the entrance. Some groaning nearby tells me there's probably a couple zombies too.

The skeleton looked like they didn't know how to work a bow, so I sliced them in half before they learned how. Now the zombies are here. They were no harder to beat than the skeleton. The three of them went down without even touching me.

I look at the sky and see that half of the night has passed. Guess I should go to bed before more start attacking. I point out on the map where I am, so I don't loose this place later.

...

On the way home, I realize how hungry I am. Should have probably eaten before I left, but oh well. I sit down on a nearby rock and take out the cooked beef I had. I look around for mobs, and only see one zombie.

I wait for it to get close enough to hear me before I speak. "If you come within 4 blocks of me I'll kill you." I didn't feel like getting up but I would if I had to.

To my surprise, the zombie actually stopped. So they can understand us... I think. "Wait, did you understand that...?"

I measure how far away the zombie is while it slowly nods. _It's about 4 blocks away..._

If it's not going to attack, I might as well keep eating. Out of the corner of my eye, I watch the zombie slowly sit down on the grass, still about 4 blocks away.

By this time, I'm starting to question the meaning of life. Are all zombies like this one or is this one special? If not, then have we been brutally murdering people..? Well not people but you get what I mean.

I take a look at the zombie. Looks like a boy. Short brown hair, greenish skin, ripped clothes. Pretty normal to me. Looks around my age actually. (In other words around 17 or so.)

I finished my last bite of food and start to get up. The zombie does the same. "So are you just going to follow me till you get a chance to attack..?"

The zombie froze. Not sure what that means, but I'm guessing I was correct. I head back towards my house to call it a night. I didn't look back to see if the zombie was there or not.

I lay down in my bed after I empty my stuff out in my chests. I had a lot on my mind, but decided it could wait till tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Vickironica here! I'm going on vacation tomorrow so I thought I'd update a bunch tonight. Well, I'm glad at least one person likes this story. Thanks for commenting! I really have nothing to say... Wow I have no life.**

 **Um, if you ever wanted to chat with me for whatever reason, I have an account on Pinterest we could talk on. I go on there pretty often so.**

 **I really have no idea how this story is gonna go, other than a couple ideas I have but they don't come in for a little while at least, so if you have an idea for the story tell me in the comments and I'll see if I can use it someway. Thanks.**

 **I'll let you guys read now... Please comment or follow or favorite or something. Till next time guys~!**

* * *

I wake up in my bed and look around. A small, wooden house with a couple chests and a crafting table and a furnace. In other words, my house so far. I really need to expand. Like today. I'll make it out of cobblestone with wooden floors. I should work on the (completely awesomely amazing aw yeah) secret base too.

I wonder where that zombie went. Probably burned up or got killed or something. Oh well. Nothing I can do about that.

I grab a couple things out of my chest. Pickax, Ax, Bones (Maybe I should get a dog.), Food, Sword, Torches, the usual. It looks like a pretty hot day though, so maybe I should take a hat. I somehow got good at making straw hats. Was I really that bored...?

I get dressed in my usual outfit of a purple t-shirt and black pants. I put my hat on, with it's brown ribbon around it. Time to head out and get supplies from the secret base. I get resources and expand. Oh, I should make an extra crafting table for over there.

I grab a couple pieces of wood and then head out the door. I make the crafting table along the way, and put it in my inventory for later.

Guess I'm ready now. Not really sure for what. I'm probably packing more than I need. Like do I really _need_ a crafting table..? Who knows. Nor do I really care. Well, time to leave.

...

"I'm off to go build my base~ I'm off to go build my base~ Why am I singing this~ I really need to stop~" What am I doing. Help.

A slight breeze passes me, and I see a leaf fly off into the distance. I only left like 5-10 minutes ago, so it shouldn't be too much longer till I get there. I can see the forest pretty well too.

Wait there's a tree over here? I'm in the middle of the grasslands... I look around and sure enough, there's a tree. An oak tree in the middle of the grassland? Somebody must have planted a sapling and used bone meal overnight. Why? I have no idea.

On closer inspection, I see someone sleeping at the trunk of the tree. It is shady I guess.

I walk over to the person sleeping. He's covered in leaves... "Hey dude you might want to get up. Definitely not safe here." Creepers don't burn in the sun...

The leaves start to rustle and the boy starts to wake up. While he was stretching, the leaves mostly fell off of him. Why is his skin so green- Wait.

"Wait a second... Aren't you that zombie from last night...?" I was actually genually surprised to see him here, and he looked the same.

He slowly started getting up and backing away from me by hiding behind the tree. Is he still listening to what I said last night...?

To be honest, he's completely at my mercy right now. This is the only tree in at least 100 blocks (at least), so he'd burn to death if he left the shade of the tree.

His light teal shirt was tattered at the bottom, and his dark blue jeans had a couple holes in them. He was grabbing onto the tree, watching me. Never seen a zombie scared of a human, so this was definitely a first.

What should I do... I don't want to attack him... (He'd be adorable if he was human) (Nevermind he's adorable as a zombie too like seriously though.)

After a couple seconds, I lean against the tree and slide down, sitting on the opposite end of the tree. I couldn't help but to sigh, seeing that I have no idea what I'm doing. "If you don't attack me, I won't attack you, okay?"

He nodded once, but was still watching me, looking worried. "You can sit down if you want... I'm not that scary..." (Am I?)

He sat down and moved over a little, so he wasn't on the opposite end of the tree. We stayed like that for a couple minutes, till I remembered that I still have work to do.

"Crap." I stand up suddenly, surprising the zombie. "Oh uh sorry about that. Just remembered I have work to do."

He starts to stand up to, and accidentally trips on a root. He tried to step forward, but it ended up in him tripping. "Watch out!"

Not even 2 inches before he would have fallen into the sun, I grabbed the back of his shirt and stop him from falling. I pull him back into the shade of the tree, then sigh again. "You know if it had been anybody else who had come here you'd definitely be dead already."

The zombie looked away, not wanting to admit how right I was. Another breeze made a couple leaves blow onto us, though not many. It was early Autumn, so leaves are starting to fall off easier.

"Here. You can have this." I tossed my hat to the zombie, still leaning against the tree. He picked it up and put it on, and I had to admit it looked kinda good on him. The brown ribbon went really good with his dark brown eyes.

After trying it on, he slowly started walking out into the sun. He didn't burst into flames, so I guess it works. That's good. I watch him for a minute, testing out new things like seeing if his hand will catch fire.

So I learned something new today. If a zombie is wearing a helmet or hat or has some kind of protection on their heads, they will not burn, even if their hand is sticking out.

"Well, I guess I better get going now. Don't fall asleep in the middle of grasslands. Oh and before I leave, if the hat ever starts to break, just find me." I stretch real quick, then start to leave.

As I walk past the zombie, he suddenly grabs my hand, making me stop walking. I turn around and look at him asking, "Yeah?"

His face (cheeks I guess) start to turn a darker shade of green, mixed with a little pink. He starts freaking out and immediately lets go of my hand. The zombie looks everywhere but me, still looking flustered for some reason.

I take a random guess. "Did you... want to come with?"

Finally his brown eyes look at mine, and he nods. Guess as a zombie he can't really say much. Maybe I should talk that over with him...

We start heading to the secret base and I learned another new thing. He can actually walk pretty fast if he wants. As long as zombies don't start running, we should be good.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Vickironica here! So apparently a couple people think this story is really cute and I actually like it a lot too so why not update once more. Mehh I want to read it before it's written.**

 **Either way, thanks for the comments last time.**

 **FidgetFlutters, thanks for the ideas. I'll probably never use them whatsoever because of how terrible they were. Buuut, you did give me some good ideas for later. And if you want we could private message somewhere. I couldn't on here for some reason, though I was going to. If you find someway to talk on here I'd love to listen to more of your ideas. Also, if you have a Pinterest account I'm on there too. Just leave a comment or something and yeah. If you don't want to thats fine too. (Btw his name isn't Zom Zom. Good guess though.)**

 **So like, back to my intro or something. Um, I still have a couple ideas for the story and thanks to Fidget and I really wanna write them. A couple things that were gonna happen was like the zombie going to school with her, others zombies listen to him for some random reason~, and I'm gonna add a dog in the next couple chapters probably. So yeah, stuff to look forward to.**

 **Well, I've kept you long enough. Please enjoy and comment! I love reading your guys' thoughts about something I make.**

* * *

We finally arrived at the secret base, and I take out my pickax. Looking behind me, I see that he isn't really sure what to do.

"I just realized that we don't even know each other's names. You do have a name, right?" The zombie nods again, still not able to talk.

"Well, I'm Zoey. Now how do I learn yours..." I really need to fix his not able to talk problem. Like seriously.

He sits down and starts drawing in the dirt... He starts to draw a J...

"J huh? Uhh, Jackson, Jeffery, Jake, Jimmy, Josh..." He shakes his head to all of them.

I look at him and try to figure out which name would suit him the best... "Hmm... You kinda look like... Random guess, but is your name... Jeremy?"

He looks at me and nods quickly. So wow I actually got his name right oh wow. To be honest, I'm really not sure what I felt from learning his name... Should I be happy I get to know someone better, for like the first time? Should I be guilty for talking to the enemy? (Not just talking...)

"Well, time to get to work." I start mining away at the walls first to make it larger, while talking to Jeremy.

"I wonder if there's a way to understand you... I'm not good at charades... Maybe there's a potion or spell or something... It's hard talking to someone who can't talk back." I didn't really know any conversation topics so I just was saying whatever I thought of.

...

It was already dinner time, which means it's going to get dark soon. All the leaves are starting to change colors and blow off at a gentle breeze, and wait- SCHOOL.

Dangit. School is going to start in a couple weeks isn't it. _Hey Jeremy, can I join you in the afterlife?_ Yeah, I'm not really someone who likes school. Sure, the classes are fine and I get good grades and stuff, but the people there are jerks. Like sure ignore me if you want, but don't go spreading stupid rumors about me and talking about me behind my back. Like, uhh, I'm right here, _I can hear you!_

Well , it's not for a couple weeks, so I don't have to worry about it yet. I look over at Jeremy and see him laying down with his new hat over his face. Must be taking a nap. I did wake him up earlier...

I wonder if I should leave him here, or if I should wake him up... If he stays here, he'll probably die to be honest. "Hey Jeremy, wake up." I start poking him, and soon enough, he starts to move around.

"I'm leaving now, so I wanted to know if you want to come along or stay here."

Jeremy starts to get back up and puts his hat on. He yawns silently and stretches, then waits by the exit to tell me he's coming with me. "Alright then. Let's go, before mobs start to spawn." Wonder what Jeremy would think of me killing zombies...?

...

We get back home without much problem, and when I get there I show him around.

"I was planning on rebuilding in a couple days, as soon as I get enough supplies from the secret base." Jeremy nods in understanding.

"So, do you like eat human food, or just humans?" This is probably a very important question.

Jeremy looked like he was thinking, but when he thought of an answer he didn't really know how to say it.

"Uhh, here." I hold out both of my hands. "Choose this one for human food and this one for humans." I wave each hand around to show him which is which.

He walks up to me and touches both hands at the same time. "So it doesn't matter what you eat? Well that's helpful."

"So right here is my living room and over there is my kitchen. Uhh, my crafting table is against that wall, along with chests and a furnace." I walk him over to the hallway. "This door is my bedroom. I don't care if you go in there just don't touch anything. That door over there is just an extra bedroom, and that last door over there is just storage."

Jeremy nods again. "Well, I'm not sure about you but I need food." I walk past Jeremy to get to the kitchen.

For dinner, I decide to make some cooked chicken. I like beef best but chicken is good too. I cook up 2 potatoes as well to go with it.

"Hey Jeremy, you hungry?" I yell across the house. Soon, Jeremy comes from out of the hallway and sits at the empty chair on the table.

...

We ate dinner with no problems, and I grab a book out of the bookshelf in the living room. _Spells and Potions: Book 1._ I hope this book has a spell for it. I don't have the second book... I sit down on the couch and watch as Jeremy comes into the living room.

He grabs a book and sits down on a different couch across the room. "You like reading?" He looks up and nods, then goes back to his book.

I look through the book and read the descriptions for what each do. None of them let something talk... Guess it'd be in the second book... That is the more complex book anyways. I wonder if there's a third. That'd be terrible but good at the same time.

I look over at Jeremy and see that he fell asleep reading the book. Guess it's time for me to sleep too. It's pretty late, and I've got a house to rebuild tomorrow...


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Vickironica here! Sorry it's been a little bit since I've updated. I'm still up for ideas if you actually want to talk. Who am I kidding nobody talks to me.**

 **Moving on, uh... I have a few ideas for how this could go but I could still use help. So comment or private message me and I'll... actually be extremely happy. So yeah...**

 **Sooooo, I may have accidentally kinda sorta maybe joined another fandom. Who else has heard of Minecraft Diaries, or at least Aphmau. That'll definitely be something I'll be crying over- I mean.**

 **In short, feel free to give me ideas for the story, private message me just because you want a friend or something (I definitely wont mind), or if you happen to know the series. I'd love talking to you.**

 **Well I'll let you read now. Thanks for all the amazing comments last chapter! Feel free to comment, follow, favorite, do whatever you want because you're your own person. Till next chapter guys!**

* * *

"Alright. Time to go to work. Hey Jeremy, wanna help?" I stand outside the next morning and stretch.

Jeremy walks through the door I had already torn down, looking like, well, a zombie. He silently yawns and nods.

"Not much of a morning person I see. We were truly meant to meet." I usually have at least some problems getting out of bed myself.

I throw him a shovel. "I'll start tearing the house down if you want to start digging a little hole for us to live in for now."

He grumbles a little, making me actually believe we were under attack for a minute, then starts digging 1 block at a time... At an impressive pace...

I get to work myself, and after a couple hours, the house is completely torn down. Chests placed in the hole Jeremy dug had all of the items and supplies in them. 2 beds were placed down as well, along with a crafting table and a furnace and that was it.

After that, I show Jeremy my plans for the new house and he nods in understanding.

"I've been meaning to ask, but how are you able to build and dig...? Even humans are only able to like do one thing, yet you're like me instead."

He looks as if he was thinking about his answer, then tries to speak but stops.

"Oh , yeah, right. Um, nevermind. Answer it when you can, okay?"

Jeremy nods once again. He grabs some cobblestone I had mined earlier in the secret base and starts on the building. I decide to start too.

...

Well, the house is about 1/3 completed already. 2 more days and we should have a brand new house. I swear if any of the villagers touch it I will hunt them down till they end up in the Nether.

We're both down in the underground house Jeremy made earlier. There's separate rooms and everything. How did he build this in just a couple hours...? Well, nevermind that I guess...

I feel a tap on my shoulder while sitting down for a few minutes. "What's up, Jeremy?"

He honestly looked adorable fumbling around with whatever he had, then handed it to me. "A... Scroll?"

He nods. Seeing the scroll, an idea popped into my head. "I have an idea, wait here for a second."

I hand him the scroll then run off into the other room with my chests, or is it ours now..? Either way, I grab a couple pieces of sugarcane and ink and leather. (A feather too) I make the sugarcane into pages at my trusty crafting table, then make it into a book and quill. He hopefully knows how to write...

Once I'm done, I come back to see Jeremy sitting down like I was. It's just on the ground for now, but hey it's clean.

I decide to go all out in dramatics instead of just giving it to him. "Close your eyes."

He gives me a questioning look for a second, but sighs and shuts them. I place the book in his hands and he grips it.

He slowly opens his eyes, not sure what to expect. "Boom. Now you can write down what you want to say. I'll still be looking for a way to find a voice for you, but this'll have to do for now."

He immediately grabs the pen and starts writing. **((A/N: It will be written like he's talking till he gets a voice with the " "))**

"Thank you."

"No problem dude. Now, where'd you find that scroll, and just asking but how exactly do you know how to write...?"

"It's a long story... Like, really long."

"I see. Well, that'll just motivate me to find you a voice more. I expect stories to be told when you get your voice!"

"Alright." Jeremy smiles at my excitement.

He continues writing. "I found the scroll hidden in a secret chest under the floor. I thought you knew of it."

"Never seen it before. Wanna see what it says?"

Jeremy nods and hands me the scroll again.

I slowly open it, scared yet excited. I feel a sudden jolt of... What felt like electricity, but it was probably just me. Why was there a chest under my house...?! What secrets will it hold?! Did my "parents" have some kind of weird secret they hid from me? Man this house is old. My parents left as soon as they knew I wouldn't die if left alone. About 6 or so I think.

At this point the scroll is open. It's... Some kind of map...? Where does the map even lead to? Well that's why it's a map so you can figure out where it goes. Wow such smart.

Nolito (my village) is on the map, but it's extremely small. Like I barely found it extremely small. Rekon is our neighboring village, which is already a LOT bigger than us. Yet it's still really small on here though... Not as small as Nolito, but still...

I yawn, making me realize how tired I actually am. "As exciting as this is, I'm gonna go to bed. We can figure out it tomorrow, or you can stay up and try, but I need sleep. Night dude." I yawn again, and wave Jeremy night. He was still focused on the map, with his hat still on.

...

What was that noise...? It sounds like... A dog? What time is it?

I get out of bed, letting my curiosity get the better of me. I grab my sword from a chest, ready to attack.

It's night out, maybe it was a mob? But it sounded oddly like a dog... Getting hurt.

I feel a presence behind me, and immediately slash my sword at it. Luckily, I stop before I hit, because Jeremy isn't supposed to look like he's having/can get a heart attack.

"Oops, sorry dude. More importantly, did you hear that outside...?"

He nods. Writing wouldn't do much good seeing as there's little light.

"Come on. I'm gonna check it out."  
I don't wait for his answer as I was already gone. It was coming from the forest to the side of my house. (Where my secret base is) Nobody really goes in there much, so why...?

I jump through trees, obviously good at this from practice. I don't see but like, one mob. A spider lost in a tree at that.

Loud whimpering is suddenly heard to my right, definitely from a dog. Something is wrong.

I come to a clearing. I knew it was here, it's not far off from my secret base. (Yes i did actually kinda forget about it)

2 figures in the clearing were human. Another was a dog on the ground.

"Come on, when a human gives you a bone you're supposed to loyally obey them." One voice says, sounding oddly like David. A classmate of mine.

"Yeah, um, whatever he said." That.. Was definitely Markus. Which means its the twins.

I'm still hidden in the trees, so I can observe what's happening. David and Markus are the twin bullies at school. David's a lumberjack like his father, while Markus is a guard. A terrible one, but a guard.

The twins wait for the dog to move, yet it didn't. After a second, one of the twins kicked the wolf. It yelped, DEFINITELY hurt.

I was about to jump right out of those bushes and send them to the nether, but Jeremy beat me to it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Vickironica here! I'm wayyyy too attached to this story, so it'll probably be the only thing I update for a while. I have plans for a while actually, but I'm still open for suggestions!**

 **I'm sorry in advance. This chapter is a little boring, but it's gonna get so much better in just a few chapters. Unless you don't like your favorite characters getting hurt badly- I mean. Well, just stick with me for a couple more chapters if you can/want to. It'll hopefully get better.**

 **If you guys start shipping anybody definitely let me know and I'll add a couple moments with them in here. Or literally tell me anything you think of this story. It's greatly appreciated.**

 **I'm still open for new friends btw! If you ever wanna talk or something. I just set up a minecraft server somehow (only for friends) so maybe you could join if you really want to idk. Not sure how many of you out there actually like socializing.**

 **Aaaand I just realized that K+ may not be the greatest rating for this, seeing as my plans for the future may be a bit.. harsh.**

 **Also, special thanks to Watcher321! I seriously love all of your comments you give me, not joking.**

 **But anyways, sorry if its boring, let me know what you think of anything, come talk to me if you just want a friend, and know that things will get better in a couple chapters.**

 **Please comment or something or favorite or follow idk. Thanks in advance (and for all the support you've already given me). Till next chapter guys!**

* * *

I'm hidden in the bushes, watching the jerks hurt the dog. About to come out myself and probably accidentally kill them, Jeremy beats me to it.

He... Didn't look happy. Let's just say that. An iron shovel in his hands, ready to attack at any moment. It took a second for both brothers to notice him there, but the look of their faces was amazing.

"Hey David...? That zombie doesn't look happy.. Like at all." Markus's voice was shaky.

"Yeah, um, let's leave before that thing gets any clos-RUN FOR IT MAYBE IT SMELLED THE DOG" David ran off, leaving his twin behind.

"W-Wait for me! David! Come back!" Markus ran off, probably scarred for life.

Jeremy swung the shovel, accidentally throwing it. He went to go pick it up, then came back to the clearing, and I finally jumped out of the bush.

"Next time I see them I'll- woah there put the shovel down dude!" I got interrupted by having Jeremy almost take my eye out. Probably should have given him a warning but oh well.

He realizes who I am and relaxes, taking the shovel out of my face thank you. "Well, thanks for not taking my eye out, but... did David really just leave his twin behind? I knew it was life or death, but still..."

Jeremy doesn't answer me, but walks over to the wolf. You can get dogs in town, but wolves only appear in forests... They're dangerous to attack because all of their friends wILL TRY TO KILL YOU. I.. have some experience with stuff. It was an accident!

I run over and help Jeremy pick the wolf up. It wasn't that heavy, and it didn't struggle either thanks to almost being killed. We bring it back to my "house" or just hole at the moment. I put a torch down for some light and start to examine the damage.

"I don't even want to know why the twins were doing that..." I sigh.

Jeremy writes down, "You know them?"

"They're some classmates of mine at school. The twin bullies, David and Markus. David's job is a lumberjack like his father, but Markus somehow got guard. I think their mother was a baker or something? Not sure sure, I pretty much hate everyone in the village so." I take a look at the wolf.

...

After looking at all the wounds, we find out that _he_ (yes its a boy), just has a bunch of bruises and a couple cuts. Maybe a sprained foot (paw?), but nothing too serious. Jeremy and I healed the wounds as best as we could, but it probably wasn't the best. I'm not exactly a medic.

"Well, as long as he doesn't rip the bandages off he should be okay. Those boys are dead next time I see them."

"What about the dog?" Jeremy and I had built a mini bed for him while he stayed.

"The wolf can do whatever it wants. He'll probably leave though. After that, he won't trust humans much." I stretch, still tired.

"True. Probably doesn't like mobs either. Nobody does." Jeremy wrote down.

"I like you friend-wise, so not nobody. Well, I'm going to bed." Jeremy nods in response.

...

The next morning, I wake up and become a zombie myself. _I can get out of bed fine when its 3 in the morning, of course! But at 8, nooo, that's too simple._

I sit against the wall, and Jeremy comes from nowhere and hands me a cooked egg (yes on a plate).

"How long have you been up?" I mumble, munching in the egg. (Man he's a good cook)

"I'm a zombie. I work best at night." He writes.

"Since the wolf incident then. By the way, how's he doing?" I walk over to him, and see he's still sleeping.

"Better. He should wake up anytime." Jeremy writes.

I finish my breakfast and stretch. "You ready to get back to work?"

He nods.

...

At about dinner time, we take a quick break for food. I start cooking some steak when I see the wolf starting to wake up. Jeremy notices too and we both go sit next to him, so we hopefully don't startle him too much.

Upon opening his eyes, I couldn't help but notice the color. _Pure, deep red. It's beautiful, yet dangerous._

After the dog sits up and finally notices us there, he backs up into the corner of the room and starts to growl at us. His voice was weak, yet fierce. "Jeremy, back up slowly." He nods.

As we back up, the dogs snarling lessens, seeing that the danger has moved away. His eyes were darting around the room, still cautious of everything and everyone (meaning us).

"Give him a steak?" Jeremy writes down quickly.

I nod, and start to stand up slowly. The dogs eyes follow me as I walk over to the kitchen and grab one of the freshly cooked steaks from the furnace/grill/oven/ _whatever the hecky heck this thing is._

I set it down on a plate and slowly inch it towards him. He doesn't growl, but still looks cautious of me. The wolf sniffs the plate, but doesn't take a bite.

We watch for a minute but he still doesn't do more than smell. I finally get an idea and grab a piece from it myself. I pop it in my mouth to show it's not dangerous in any way (unless you choke but that is nowhere near my fault).

Seeing how I'm not dead after eating a piece, the dog takes a bite himself. And another. And another. And by 4 more bites, it's gone. Well, it has been a while since he's eaten.

I put 2 more on the plate for the wolf while Jeremy and I eat our own steak on the ground (still no furniture/table). It wasn't uncomfortable at least.

...

After the meal, it's time to get back to building the house. We should get done building it tomorrow hopefully. I mean we've already got the structure build, now its just the walls. _And then we can start working on the secret base aw yeah I haven't forgotten about that yet._

Surprisingly, while Jeremy and I worked on the house, the wolf just laid down in the grass nearby. I thought he would have run off as soon as he could move. He doesn't have any collar either, so he doesn't belong to anyone.

...

That night, Jeremy and I looked at the scroll again, not sure why it was buried exactly...? And why is there a circle around what looks like a miniature cave? Maybe we'll have to go on an adventure before summer ends.


End file.
